The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof, and to a technology effective when applied to, for example, a semiconductor device including a resistance change memory (ReRAM: Resistive Random Access Memory) and an operating method thereof.
A technology related to a resistance change memory has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2008-227267 (Patent Document 1). In particular, a technology of reducing a voltage necessary for a forming operation of the resistance change memory has been described therein. Specifically, there has been described therein that the forming operation of the resistance change memory is performed in a heated state.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2006-100531 (Patent Document 2) that a first MONOS type nonvolatile storage element and a second MONOS type nonvolatile storage element larger in gate width than the first MONOS type nonvolatile storage element are mounted over the same substrate in a mixed manner. At this time, there has been described in Patent Document 1 that the first MONOS type nonvolatile storage element is used for program data storage small in the number of times of rewriting, whereas the second MONOS type nonvolatile storage element is used for processing data storage large in the number of times of rewriting.